


Qrow and Clover Fight

by AceofDreams



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen, M/M, Robyn’s their kid i guess, Taken almost word for word from a twitter convo, joke fanfic, qrow and clover almost get a divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22904506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceofDreams/pseuds/AceofDreams
Summary: Qrow and Clover almost get a divorce while their daughter, Robyn, is forced to watch.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 38





	Qrow and Clover Fight

**Author's Note:**

> The dialogue is essentially directly copied from a Twitter convo. It wasn’t intended to be with Qrow, Clover, and Robyn but those were the icons of everyone involved so it ended up looking like an rp oops

The words had barely left Qrow’s mouth before the room tensed. Clover sighed, standing up as he tried to defuse the situation.

“I don’t want to speak for Qrow, but I don’t think that was directed at you.”

“Speaking for me now, are you?” Qrow spun to face him. “You wanna fight?”

“Only if we fight nice,” Clover smirked, unaffected by the other man’s anger.

“Your fighting is tearing this family apart!” Robyn had stood up, looking close to tears.

Qrow slammed his fist against the wall. “I want a divorce!”

Clover huffed. “Then I want the kids!”

Qrow’s jaw dropped as he took in the words. “We have kids?!”

Robyn groaned, her head in her hands. “If you have to ask that then no wonder you need a divorce.”

“Oh, so you’re taking his side now?!” Qrow threw his hands in the air. “Typical!”

Robyn merely shook her head. “What am I supposed to do when you started fighting? I just want everyone to be happy.” She trailed off, looking away.

Qrow stepped forward, pointing a finger at her. “I was provoked!”

“That’s what you always say!”

Qrow groaned. “I wouldn’t get mad all the time if my family actually listened to me!”

Clover finally stepped forward, putting his hand on Qrow’s shoulder. “Aw no, come on, hug time, everyone in.” He gestured to Robyn.

She hesitated, concern written on her face. “I just want to be a family again...”

“Wait, who are you again?” Qrow stared at her in confusion. “Are you one of the kids I didn’t know about?”

“Okay,” she narrowed her eyes at Qrow as she spoke, “I’m definitely going with Clover if there’s a divorce.”

Qrow sighed, his anger disappearing. “That’s fair...”

Clover grinned. “But is it fair game?”


End file.
